H
by candon
Summary: Yummy Mummy wants some red head and Jen Fits the bill. Brought to you by SargeChris.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Cassandra walked into the Jock Strap leaving her son with that Stoner who worked the Zamboni. She laughed to herself as the male employees, shoppers and a good number of females looked her way. She knew the name they called her thinking she didn't know, or who started it, but she could always go for some Asian later, right now she wanted a red head and no one else seamed to have one, well except for her old flame Jackson Halder manager of the Jock Strap.

"Oh Haldee!" sang Yummy Mummy.

Couch Halder looked up to see Cassandra walking towards him.

"Casandra ! how are you?" asked Halder.

"Ravenous!" said Yummy Mummy.

"Ravenous or **Ravenous?"** asked Halder.

"For a very special entree" said Yummy Mummy.

"Oh what would that be?" asked Halder.

"What is the name of your only red head female employee?" asked Yummy Mummy.

"Jen Masterson I'm grooming her to be the manager at the new store" said Halder.

"How old is she?" asked Yummy Mummy.

"As of Yesterday she is 20" said Halder.

"Oh goodie then I don't have to wait!" said Yummy Mummy.

"I better get her back in one piece and mentally the same" said Halder.

"Oh please I've never broken anyone that bad and besides she may only change her sexuality after I'm done with her" said Yummy Mummy.

"If that's all then Ok but my bosses want her to run the new store as well" said Halder.

"Ha, if you hounding her did not make her quit 3 months into working here then nothing I do will change that" said Yummy Mummy.

"She's been here four years...I see your point" said Halder.

"Let me borrow her for the day, like oh I don't know on the pretense of carrying all my shopping's to my car" said Yummy Mummy.

**"Masterson!**" yelled Halder.

"Yes couch?" asked Jen.

"Help my friend Cassandra to her car, carry her stuff for her" said Halder.

"Yes couch" said Jen exhausted and beaten.

Yummy Mummy smiled she was going to enjoy this one.

Darling are you sure this scrawny little girl can handle it?" asked Yummy Mummy.

"Mmh your probably right, let me get a man" said Halder.

"I can handle it, I'm just as strong and fit as any guy here" said Jen.

Jen grabbed Yummy Mummy's stuff and headed for the door.

"From the pickings here I'd say she's the only one fit" said Yummy Mummy.

"There are times I wish she was my child instead of my slacker son Kory, she's nearly as crazy as I am" said Halder.

"That's what made you so fun in the sack but horrible in a long term relationship" said Yummy Mummy.

"She acted like a horrible girlfriend so he would break up with her" said Halder.

"Yes I heard the intercom rant" said Yummy Mummy.

"My wife wanted to know if she was biologically mine" said Halder.

"What you tell her?" asked Yummy Mummy.

"I said I hope then she laughed." said Halder.

"Well I better catch up to her or she might walk into the States" said Yummy Mummy.

**10 minutes later.**

"Ok I'm done" said Jen.

"Thank you, here let me pay you for your help" said Yummy Mummy.

"No it's ok" said Jen.

Jen was turning to leave when Yummy Mummy grabbed her and pulled her into her chest hugging her. Jen could see her nipples tenting the shirt and swallowed as saliva had started to pool in her mouth.

"Um you have a stain" said Jen.

"Yummy Mummy let go to look at her shirt.

"Well we can't have that" said Yummy Mummy.

Jen watched as Yummy Mummy removed her shirt and tosses it into the car. She then grabbed Jen again pulling the young women into her naked chest. This time Jen couldn't help but look at the large beautifully proportioned breast of the hottest M.I.W.F in the mall. Jen placed a nipple in her mouth and lightly sucked on it earning a moan from Yummy Mummy. Jen looked up to see her smiling.

"Go ahead" said Yummy Mummy.

Before they continued the two women got into Yummy's SUV. Jen liked the faint taste she received from Yummy's breast. To please her new mistress she began to lick and tease her breasts. While her mouth was busy with one she used her other hand, grabbing the neglected boob. Jen swirled her tongue around the nipple before she flicked her tongue against the tip. With her hand she pinched and pulled the other.

"Your not a lesbian are you?" asked Yummy Mummy.

"I don't know" said Jen.

Jen got back into rhythm by biting down gently on the nipple and tugging on it. She kissed the sore nipple with a wet kiss before running her tongue back over it. Jen switched to the other breast giving it her oral attention while she hand played with the other. Yummy Mummy let out a moan that made her juices flow. Jen rubbed the sides of Yummy Mummy's firm breast.

"Jen stop, stop now!" said Yummy Mummy.

"Why?" asked Jen.

"Because there's something I want to do" said Yummy Mummy.

"What's that?" asked Jen.

"First are you wearing shorts under your skirt?" asked Yummy Mummy.

"Hee hee no" said Jen blushing.

"Ooh is someone itching for her boss!" teased Yummy Mummy.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" said Jen blushing fire engine red.

"Ok dear what every you say!" laughed Yummy Mummy.

"So what are you after?" asked Jen.

"I've always wanted to give a women a good tongue thrashing while under her skirt, do you mind?" asked Yummy Mummy.

"Not at all!"said Jen.

"Peachy now while I get on the floor, you just need to sit up straight" said Yummy Mummy.

Jen did as instructed while resting a leg on Yummy Mummy's shoulder. The older women gave her mate a sultry wink before going under. Yummy Mummy sniffed Jen's crotch pushing her nose into Jen's secret garden. The air flowing into her body from the other woman's nose tickled and caused her to moan. Yummy ran her tongue next to the vagina ignoring the sexual organs until she felt it was time. Jen was rocking from the indirect stimulation enjoying it even more then direct.

"Soo much better!" said Jen.

"Then what?" asked Yummy Mummy coming up for air.

"Masturbation" said Jen.

"What can't find the right man?" asked Yummy Mummy.

"Can't keep one" said Jen.

"Well then don't put out on the first date" said Yummy Mummy.

"I only did that once and I was left to finish the job" said Jen.

"Well then don't worry. after this I'll show you my secrets, turn you into a Yummy Mummy Jr" said Yummy Mummy.

"You know about your nickname!" said Jen.

"I even know who started it" said Yummy Mummy.

"What do I have to do?" asked Jen.

"Leave it to me!" whispered Yummy Mummy.

Yummy Mummy went back under, this time focusing on the skin on the bottom. She flicked her tongue in a zig zag motion across Jen's vagina. She ran light circles across her folds. She inserted her middle and pointer finger into Jen's vagina then with heavy pressure she pressed her tongue deeply into her then ran her tongue across the roof of the vagina hitting the G-spot.

"AH! I thought the G-spot was further down" said Jen.

"Everyone assumes that but the truth is that it is on the roof while the A-spot is the hardest to reach and pleasure" explained Yummy Mummy.

"Will that be apart of my training?" asked Jen.

"Sexual education, make up, manipulation, self confidence and child rearing will just be the basic's" said Yummy Mummy.

"Oh my god you use your son to manipulate people" said Jen.

"That I do" said Yummy Mummy.

Yummy Mummy pumped her fingers into Jen this time content to watch her squirm. She wiggled her fingers while inside and Jen let out a moan. She rubbed the walls directly a feeling new to Jen whose only 3 male partners were unable to suit her needs. Yummy Mummy gave one final powerful lick causing Jen to explode with Orgasm.

"Oh shit I can't feel my toes" said Jen.

"Lesson One poker face" said Yummy Mummy.


End file.
